The Queen of Flirting
by audrey-chan
Summary: Cassidy denies Neoshippiness, then discovers the meaning of "hypocracy" ...


Title: The Queen of Flirting  
Author: Your very own Goddess of Fire, Mistress of Flaming Pies, and Kittyshipper Queen ... Meowth_Rocket!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these happy characters.  
Dedication: To my dear friend formerly known as ROCKET_RAICHU ... our hours and hours of AIM Role Playing not only brought me to adore B&C, but gave me the idea for this fic ... perhaps the title will ring a bell, hmm? =D  
Author's Note: I love feedback. odile@danceart.net  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
You know when you're in about sixth or seventh grade, and all that matters is who your boyfriend/girlfriend is? And it seems like everybody is dating somebody else, which just makes everyone confused about who's single and who's not.   
  
Yeah, well those little kids don't know how tough it *really* is. I mean, think about it, always stuck with the same person, day and night, for years and years, and this person just happens to be someone of the opposite sex? At least when you're a kid there are about twenty million other little kids of the opposite sex for you to choose from.   
  
But I don't need a boyfriend. I don't *want* a boyfriend. Even if I did, it would take me five seconds to find one. No man can resist *me*! I'm the Queen of Flirting, just give me a few minutes with the guy, and I'd have him falling all over me.   
  
And now I know what you're asking - "If you're stuck with the same person of the opposite sex every day, and you want a boyfriend, why don't you just go with him?"   
  
Because it's BUTCH, people ... the guy has a permanent frog in his throat and green hair.   
  
So what if he has an absolutely adorable smile? So what if I can tell him everything, and I trust him completely? That doesn't mean anything romantic.   
  
And really, people, don't think that I don't surf the Internet. I know all about your little band of Cassidy/Butch relationship, you little Neoshippers ...   
  
I just ignore that little section, then go laugh at the Rocketshippers. You're lucky Jessie doesn't go on the Internet, she's be smashing all of you with a mallet in about five seconds. Not that I don't agree with you, of course.   
  
But I don't get mad about the Neoshippers, I just find the whole thing very amusing. Or intriguing. Something like that.   
  
Not that I think Butch and I would make a good couple. We wouldn't make a bad couple either, though, but ...   
  
Romance would mess up our missions. We wouldn't be able to concentrate.   
  
Alright, so our missions would mess up, with or without the romance. Bad argument.   
  
And so now you little Neoshippers are all saying - "Look, Cassidy really DOES like Butch!"   
  
No.   
  
Any relationship we would have would never work out. I don't think ...   
  
Okay, so maybe I *do* like him ... just an eensy, weensy, tiny, little bit. I guess I didn't really realize it until a couple of nights ago, after we had escaped from jail, and were taking refuge in one of the many escape cabins Team Rocket has hidden in the woods.   
  
Since there weren't any beds, we had little sleeping bags. We set them up side by side.   
  
Just for protection. I saw that one coming, perverts.   
  
I just couldn't sleep. So I just lay there, hugging my blue teddy bear ... which was named ... Butch ... but just because he was the one who gave it to me. It was kind of appropriate I name him Butch, right?   
  
Well, anyway, there I was with Butch the teddy bear, just thinking about ... well, I was thinking about Butch, but that's irrelevant to what ... okay, not *that* irrelevant.   
  
Alright, I admit it. I was thinking about Butch and myself, and with romantic qualities. There. Are you happy now?   
  
So there I was thinking, when finally Butch -- the person, not the teddy bear -- spoke up.   
  
"Cassidy? Are you still awake?"   
  
"Yeah," I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't said what I was thinking out loud ...   
  
WHICH WAS NOTHING PERVERTED.   
  
"At least we're not sleeping in some old jail cell," He said. I turned over so I could look at him while we talked.   
  
"That's the truth," I rolled my eyes.   
  
"So what were you thinking about?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just then. You looked like you were thinking about something pretty intently."   
  
"Oh," Quick, Cassidy, think of something different! "I was thinking about ... what a jerk Jessie is!"   
  
You have to admit, that was a very nice save.   
  
"Yeah, she's such a loser. You're much better than she is."   
  
I don't think he meant to say that, because he suddenly got this huge look of humiliation and surprise on his face.   
  
"Of course I am," I said, trying to save him from his own embarrassment. "And that loser James? Oh, yuck, you're ten times better than he is!"   
  
... Oh lord, I hadn't really said that ...   
  
"We're both a lot better than them," I said quickly, trying to make up for that last comment. "We have a much better sense in fashion."   
  
"Definitely," Butch said, then grinned coyly. "Since we're both up, how about we play a little game?"   
  
"Well what game do you have in mind?"   
  
Please not Truth or Dare ...   
  
"How about Truth or Dare?"   
  
Figures. But hey, Butch wouldn't go into anything romantic like that, would he? No.   
  
"Okay. You go first."   
  
"Truth or Dare?"   
  
Hmmm ...   
  
"Truth," I always took the easy way out when I played this game.   
  
"Alright ... if you were forced into dating either myself, or James, who would you choose?"   
  
WHAAAAAT?!?! That wasn't a Butch kind of question! No, no, he didn't just say what I thought he did, did he?!   
  
This was going to be a very interesting game ...   
  
"Um, well ..." I fumbled a bit, but he was waiting intently for an answer ...   
  
So if I said James, that would ruin my chance with him. But if I said Butch, there would go my secret. What did I ever do to get stuck in *this* situation? It was a no-win, either way ... so I might as well tell the truth ...   
  
"I'd choose you ... but only because James is such a loser."   
  
"Right," He nodded.   
  
"Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Truth."   
  
"Okay ..." I could play his little game too. "If you were forced into dating either myself or Jessie, who would you chose?"   
  
"You ... but only because Jessie is such a loser."   
  
"Right," I bit my lip and started to play with my hair nervously.   
  
Wait a minute, Cassidy, don't be nervous! You shouldn't be nervous, after all, the guy sitting in front of you is obviously trying to flirt, so why not flirt back? You're the Queen of Flirting!   
  
I immediately dropped my hair and grinned at him. "Can I go again?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay then ... truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth again."   
  
"Okay," If he wanted flirting, he was gonna get it. "Butch, do you find me sexy?"   
  
"What?!" That surprised him ... caught him off guard.   
  
"Do you find me sexy?" I replied, with a completely straight, serious face.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Of course I'm serious!"   
  
"Well ... I ... guess ..."   
  
Whoa ...   
  
"And what about you? What do you see me as?"   
  
"Sexy," I replied, still keeping a straight face. That surprised him even more. "And if I were to ask you out on a date, would you accept?"   
  
"Of course," He said, finally catching on.   
  
"And do you like me?"   
  
"Of course, Cassidy. There's no one I would rather be stuck in a cabin with other than you."   
  
"Yeah, there's no one I'd rather have in a sleeping bag next to me than you."   
  
This was getting a little odd ... we were both just admitting our true feelings straight out, with no hesitation ...   
  
"I think it's great that we can admit our true feelings to each other with no hesitation," I said. So I'm not great with words.   
  
"That's a sign that we're very close."   
  
"Which we are."   
  
"So, does that mean that you love me?"   
  
"Yes Butch, I love you."   



End file.
